


Wolf

by LokiIsASlytherin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Saving People Hunting Things, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiIsASlytherin/pseuds/LokiIsASlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylie is a part-time hunter, part-time bar waitress. She first meets Sam and Dean when working a werewolf case in the town she lives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf

Kylie met the Winchesters when they were hunting a werewolf. Or, more specifically, Kylie’s very own roommate, Jenna. She didn’t know it at the time, but it was true.

Sam and his brother Dean came to the bar she worked at one night, posing as FBI agents. Of course, she knew they were fake, knew from their stances, the way they talked, knew from the questions they asked.

Kylie was a hunter, too. When they started asking about the vics, asking if they had any enemies, even though their hearts had been ripped out by what appeared to be a wild animal, Kylie knew. They were hunting the same thing she was.

So she told them. “Drop the act. Meet me at my apartment later. I get off work at eight.”

Jenna wasn’t a hunter, but she knew about the life. She knew that Kylie would sometimes disappear for a few days, and Jenna would have to make up some excuse to their boss, the bar’s manager. Kylie tried not to do it often. She knew it worried Jen, and anyway one of these days she might lose her job from skipping work so much.

So Kylie was happy to tell the boys what she knew, let them take over the case, keep her job for a few more weeks, until the next case came around and Rob, the manager, would decide he’d had enough of her skipping work and fire her. And Jen could put her fussing and worrying to different use.

Everything was fine, for a whole peaceful twenty-four hours. But then Jen got in a fight with Rob. Kylie didn’t know what it was about, Jen refused to talk about it. But Sam and Dean showed up knocking on her apartment door at 7:30 in the morning, still in their FBI uniforms, telling her that the cops had just found the bar manager dead, his heart missing from his chest, and Kylie sucked in a short breath because she knew  _ exactly  _ what that meant.

The brothers pushed past her into the apartment, guns raised, loaded with silver bullets.

Kylie tried to stop them, yelling at them that Jenna was innocent, it couldn’t  _ possibly  _ be her, there must have been a mistake. Try somebody else. Sam pinned her to the floor, straddled her stomach, using one huge hand to hold both her wrists. He clapped the other one over her mouth when she screamed through Jenna’s closed door to run for it, these people were trying to kill her.

Dean kicked open the door. Kylie’s scream was muffled through Sam’s hand, and tears streamed out of her eyes. Kylie turned her head, trying to see. No loud bang had gone off. It was silent. Dean was pointing his gun at something on the bed. His stance shifted, and Kylie could see Jenna, sitting on the edge of her bed, head in hands. Slowly, she dropped her hands, looked to Kylie, then up at Dean.

“Do it,” she whispered pleadingly. Her eyes seemed watery. “Do it, please.”

Kylie heard the bang she had been waiting for, and Jenna slumped over, lifeless, blood seeping out of her chest.


End file.
